Deadpools and Dominos are a Bad Combination
by Supraverse
Summary: A little look into what Deadpool and Domino's relationship would be, if it ever really got off the ground. One-Shot.


A/N: All that good jazz, you know, the whole "these aren't my characters, all rights go to their respective owners." I dunno', I think that's required.

Deadpool always woke up with a smile on his horribly scarred face. It wasn't because he was happy-no, it couldn't be because he had nothing to be happy about. The smile itself felt plastered on his face against his own will, he was the Merc with a Mouth, the goof that never had the opportunity to _feel_ pathos. That wasn't a luxury he had. It was either crazy talking loon or murderous talking loon, probably some combination of both. He had to be that way.

Except when it came to her. She was different. She saw him as a person, not as a nuisance. To her, he was just Wade Wilson. Not the Merc with a Mouth, the Mouthy Murderer, the Black and Red Hard-on (okay, that last one was self-given), he was the really screwed-up, screwed-over, and almost out of screws when it came to the will to live, Wade Wilson.

Deadpool, no, Wade—Wade loved her with all his heart. As much as he could, without risking dragging her to the same lows as he had sunk to. That was a problem he had, she knew what he did for a living because, honestly, didn't everyone? But Wade still couldn't tell her he killed people for a living, even if she did share the same profession. It was crazy but then, wasn't Wade Wilson all about crazy?

Wade rolled out of bed and grabbed his house phone, staring intently at the dial. This was another problem he had; she had told him it was okay to call her whenever he felt like it but he still felt like he was bothering her. When he started to talk, he started to babble. And when he started to babble, he started to talk about the people he's killed. And when he started to talk about the people he's killed, he cried. That's a typical Deadpool conversation path, it's just no one ever really listens past the babbling.

Still, today he decided he'd be the one to call her, since she always called him first. As he went to hit the first number on the dial, the phone rang. Speak of the devil, it was her.

"Wade, look, I'm tired of telling you. We're through," came her voice on the other end. To a normal person, it would've been interpreted as aggressive and 'hey, don't call me anymore' but to Wade, it was just the way she showed her love. "It was a bad idea…for both of us."

"I love you, Neena—"

"Wade, I swear, I will personally shoot you in the foot a thousand times if you don't leave me alone."

"I love sweet talk in the morning."

One thing no one can say about Wade Wilson is that he ever took no for an answer. He'd keep going and going until his target had no choice but to acquiesce to whatever he demanded. No matter how much she tried, he wouldn't leave her alone—he couldn't. She got him, understood who he was, even if she hated his guts, he'd want to her hate him in his bed. He'd rather wake up to that, then to nothing.

On the other end, Domino sighed. "Look, Wilson. I, we'll do this one more time. This you and me thing," she said, through clenched teeth but she meant it. She did. Wade realized it too. His heart dropped and, for the first time, the Merc with a Mouth didn't have a word to say.

"Wade, are you there? Ugh, I'm coming over, just, just don't tell anyone." With that she hung up and with that, Wade dropped back into bed.

Heh, now that stupid plastered-on smile didn't seem so stupid or plastered-on anymore. The woman of his dreams was coming back over and giving him a second chance at that. Not at all what he expected. Still, this wasn't one of those times where he wanted to complain about that fact. Nope.

Wade looked out the window of his ratty apartment. It was snowing—it never snowed here. Well, he'd be damned, it was a Christmas miracle. "I could cry right now...well, I could but I have to get the chimichangas ready. Domino loves her some Mexican food. Just hope she doesn't get all gassy, that's kind of a weird fit on her."

He walked into his kitchen and started fiddling around with various spices and leftover meat. "Kill, kill, slash, slash, I don't know how to cook…" he sang as he turned the stove on. It would be an interesting breakfast experience for the newly reunited Deadpool and Domino.


End file.
